Köln 500S
:Not to be confused with the 550S. The Köln 500S is a four-door sedan that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The car's design appears to be based on the due to the headlamps, grill, side windows and greenhouse area. The front fascia is also influenced by the whereas area at the rear, it is influenced by the for the tailights and the for the rear fascia. The car's front end features a very distinct Mercedes type grill and headlights of the W204 C-Class, the front bumper includes a wide duct that spans almost the entire width of the bumper, beneath which sits a subtle bumper lip. The main bumper face protrudes from the body of the car and has a license plate mounted centrally just below the top edge of the face. The sides of the car are very plain, lacking any formations. The sides do however hint subtle CLA or CLS lines and feature subtle side skirts and there are flared arches at the rear. Higher up, a main body line that runs from the most rearward point of the headlamp across to the taillight is present. The lower edge of the side windows and the top edge of the car's boot/ trunk area run parallel to the main body line. The greenhouse features fairly smooth lines and also has black trim covering the . There is also a small antenna mounted just in front of the rear windscreen. The car has stylised five-spoke wheels, wrapped in low profile tyres. The car's rear is also quite plain, with taillight units that have mostly stright edges, resembling current Mercedes design. Between the lights, with equally height and corresponding edges is an impressed region for license plate mounting. Below the boot/ trunk lid is a protruding rear bumper, with thin horizontal chrome near the top edge. The lower region features a dark grey polymer insert, with reflectors in either top corner. In the lower-left region of this area is a dual-circle exhaust tip. Performance The vehicle has great performance for a car of its class. It has decent top speed, good acceleration and good handling, but its resistance is quite low, although still tough for a sedan. The vehicle sports a V8 or V10 engine, coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = V8 (In-game model) V10 (Cover) |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 6 }} Variants *'Club Köln 500S:' Chicago South Club members use a special variant of the Köln 500S. This version is de-badged and has a black paint job, black windows, green-tinted headlights and custom rims styled after a Celtic Knot, which is also the Club's symbol. Gallery Early 00's Saloon (Rear&Side)-WatchDogs.png|Rear quarter view of the car Koln 500S Club Variant.jpeg|Render of the Club variant. Locations *May be found driven in the Mad Mile area. *May be found parked in the Ravioli Point area of The Loop. *The Club variant is used when Club members call for backup, as well as in Criminal Convoy missions featuring the Club. Navigation Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs